This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A genome wide siRNA screen has identified several novel regulators of melanin secretion. The goal of this project is to determine the impact of selected genes on the trafficking of melanosomes within the cells. The goals of the project are to 1) image using standard microscopy the impact of select genes on melanosome trafficking;2) image using confocal microscopy the impact of select genes on melanosome trafficking (localizaiton adjacent to the membrane);3) image using confocal microscopy the real time movement of melanosomes within melanocytes.